Talk:Pawns/@comment-174.109.148.25-20130605045808
Evening all, Ive got a couple comments and I hope you can enlighten me. I am interested in how exactly does the pawn rating system works. Since I have spent countless hours grinding BBI for the elusive 3 stars.(another story grrr) I have become more attuned to pawn details/stats. Ive noticed that there is a new pawn in the 1st position. ATM The majority of Victoria's (strider) gear is BBI 2nd tier, Owner has 35hrs playing time V has 1 star in Looks,Battle rating and Helpfulness and 3 stars in every catagory Monsters Travels Quests etc. Im not saying its impossible, but I have seen pawns far better geared and better stats not even in the top 100 let alone with 3 stars in all catagories.Is there a possibility that Capcom uses computer generated pawns in the game ?? This brings me to my 2nd point. "Base stats" This topic may be better suited in another forum but I feel it plays directly into my questions. If it bothers someone then I apologise in advance. Early in the BBI adventure the No1 rated pawn held a base of 744 in both strength and Magic. for a total of 1488. Obviously this was a hack,since the pawn has recently been deleted. Yet how do the base stats fluctuate from pawn to pawn ?? A base stat is a base stat correct? Is it possible to increase them or is it simply that when you reach a certian number, your maxed out? Ive seen pawns with combined stats at 1200 and others hardly making 800. (all pawns were level 200) Is it simply a matter of who pawn is being used the most ?? At this stage in the game, most of the pawns Ive seen in all vocations are closely geared and similar stats. Like alot of you, my pawn is level 200, mage,but with the exception of being a truly support pawn. " Kashmir" is simply there to Buff , heal and carry items period. 3 in my party is more than enough to wipe out anything in our path.At this point, my rusted bow and daggers are becoming my favorite weps.With a strength of 1290, 2707 magic she can more than handle herself... Im not interested in RC or gold or BBI gear. (I have all of it gold forged) Shes maxed in all vocations and has the tier3 gear to go with every vocation.What I am interested in is what others think. She gets hired on occasion and always returns with a 5 star rating in each category yet her pawn rating is over 10k..Am I overlooking something ?? I again apologise for the lengthy post. I got to admit it was nice to finally get it onto a wiki. If you do take a chance and hire my pawn, Id really like to know what you think...Any one is welcome. Thank you in advance. Vlad GT: MTYMOBB63 (all caps) XBOX Pawn "Kashmir" @Capcom.. How do you instantly triple your profits from a dlc ?? Two words: Dragon mount. You put this in DD and you watch the cash fly in. Hell Id drop $60.00 in an heartbeat just to fly a mount all over Gransys combine that and multiplayer..Hmmm